


如何哄好生气的男朋友

by yunjing



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjing/pseuds/yunjing
Kudos: 16





	如何哄好生气的男朋友

在又一次被推开之后，权顺荣已经有些不高兴了。

虽然说这种情况不少见，但还是有些莫名其妙的烦躁。

权顺荣也知道在工作的时候亲热不好，特别是周围还有工作人员的情况下。

或许是刚确认标记不久，还在黏黏糊糊的热恋期，权顺荣只觉得不粘着李知勋就难受得紧。

都说标记之后是omega粘alpha，怎么到他这儿就是反过来了？

都怪他家小猫太诱人了。

但是李知勋是个非常理智的人，工作和恋爱分得清清楚楚。什么场合可以亲热什么场合不可以，同样也一清二楚。

就好像，热恋期的魔咒不在他的身上，只有权顺荣一人中招了。

所以，在权顺荣凑近李知勋想要亲热一下的时候，李知勋毫不犹豫地把他推开。

一种难以言喻的烦躁感缭绕心头，权顺荣也不知道怎么回事，于是干脆不理。

烦躁感越来越重造成的后果，就是权顺荣一直散发低气压的感觉，是谁都能看得出权顺荣生气了。

李知勋也看出来了，但也许是权顺荣把信息素控制得太好，所以他单纯的觉得因为大晚上的临时有拍摄行程的疲惫，根本没有往生气那方面想。

导致等李知勋发现的时候，已经来不及补救了。

结束了晚上的拍摄行程和例行的宵夜活动已是凌晨，经纪人开车把全员送回宿舍楼下。

在李知勋准备下车的时候，被身边的权顺荣拉住了，他疑惑的回头看去，权顺荣却不看他，只是和驾驶位的经纪人说：“我和知勋有些话要在车上说，哥你先下去吧。”

经纪人不疑有他，点点头叮嘱权顺荣记得把钥匙拔了并把车锁好，便下了车。

李知勋这才发现不对劲，权顺荣从来不会和他在车上说什么其他人不该听的话。

“你怎么？”李知勋皱眉，有些不高兴，他原本打算回宿舍洗了澡就睡觉的，现在却被权顺荣莫名其妙地留下来。

权顺荣不发一言，把车门一锁，便好像没了后顾之忧一般，把信息素放了出来。

铺天盖地的信息素瞬时充斥了车厢的每一个角落，龙舌兰酒香浓烈的呛人，仿佛车厢都变成了一杯浓郁的龙舌兰。

李知勋根本没想到权顺荣会突然放出信息素，一时不防竟被刺激地双颊通红，就连后穴也开始往外吐水，全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要。

“你……你疯了吗？！”李知勋轻喘着，连忙降下车窗透气，却被权顺荣伸手到驾驶室那边，把车窗升了回去了。

“知勋尼，你不乖哦。”沉默已久的权顺荣终于开口，带着压抑已久的怒火和alpha在完全放出信息素时的攻击性，长臂一伸，将李知勋抱到自己的双腿上。

迟钝的omega终于发现alpha的怒气，却不知这怒火从何而来，有些恼怒地轻拍权顺荣肩膀，“放我下来！”

在alpha生气的时候惹他很明显是个不理智的行为，哪怕这个人是他的omega。权顺荣眯起眼，一手揽着李知勋的腰，另一手探进李知勋衣服里，手指捏着一颗樱桃狠狠蹂躏。

李知勋惊呼一声，受到信息素和身体上双重刺激的后穴一阵春潮汹涌，连忙伸手想把权顺荣的手扯开，“你干什么！拿我撒气吗？！”

“知勋尼还不知道自己错哪里了吗？”权顺荣顺着李知勋的手往后，却未松开手指，如此拉扯的后果引得李知勋痛呼一声，指尖的樱桃迅速地肿大了一圈。

“为什么要推开我？我很难过你知道吗？”权顺荣的指尖在樱桃上轻抚转动，李知勋感觉到有种难以言喻的酥麻感传遍全身。

“不是……嗯……在工作……吗？”李知勋艰难地开口，心下有些埋怨权顺荣莫名其妙的生气，又有些委屈。

敏感的alpha感受到了omega的情绪变化，侧头在omega雪白的脖颈上细细亲吻，将强烈的信息素收回来了一些，alpha的气势随之变弱。

“你知道的，我和别的alpha不一样，我离不开你。”权顺荣语气逐渐温柔，手上的动作却是不停，不断地肆虐揉搓着李知勋胸前娇嫩的果实。

“没……关系……”身体已经为情事做好了准备，李知勋也不矫情，放出信息素安抚权顺荣。

只要权顺荣不生气就行。

毕竟生起气来的alpha，凶狠得吓人，怕不是能把他做晕过去。

见李知勋放软身子由他上下其手，权顺荣将在李知勋胸前肆虐的手收回，转而脱下李知勋的裤子，手指在穴口磨蹭几下，便毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

受到刺激的后穴，淫水汩汩的流出来，顷刻之间，整个大腿内侧连带着权顺荣的裤子，已是一片湿润。

随着权顺荣的手指的进出，李知勋一声声地娇喘不已，双腿不停地颤抖着，里面发出一阵阵的搅水声。

在权顺荣持续的挑逗下，李知勋酥麻的感觉逐渐高昂，涨到了极点。大腿紧夹着权顺荣的手臂，身体不由自主地向上挺耸，让权顺荣的手指往深处抠弄，随着权顺荣的一深一浅的抽插着，李知勋的身体剧烈颤抖起来。

权顺荣忽然发猛，从亲吻变成了舔弄，伸出舌尖舔弄着往下，吸起一小块肌肤，牙尖轻轻研磨着，种下一颗颗草莓，而在李知勋身下动作的手指猛地插入两根。

李知勋哪里受得了这刺激，登时大脑一片空白，浑身跟过电一般颤抖着，声音也拔高了两度，身体不由自主地往后仰，车厢里的雪松味忽而浓郁起来——竟是高潮了。

权顺荣似乎是对这个结果非常满意，最后的一丝怒意消失殆尽，一手将怀里颤抖不止的小猫抱起，一手迅速地脱下裤子，露出挺拔已久的巨物，坏心眼地在omega的大腿内侧磨蹭着。

高潮过后的身子敏感非常，而越是这样毫无隔阂的摩擦越是刺激无比，后穴转瞬又春潮汹涌。

“知勋尼是水做的。”权顺荣眼里带无法掩藏的笑意，按着李知勋的头，细细品尝冷落已久的两瓣红唇。

见权顺荣久久未有实际动作，只顾着含着两瓣红唇舔弄，后穴空虚得发痒，李知勋有些不高兴，掐了一把alpha都没有引起他的注意之后，omega决定自己动手丰衣足食。

一直抱着权顺荣脖颈的手往下放在肩上，而权顺荣像是才发现李知勋的动作一般，松开红肿的唇瓣，任由李知勋动作。

李知勋抓紧机会，立刻按着权顺荣的肩膀抬起身体，找准位置之后，毫不犹豫地坐了下去。

权顺荣脸上浮出得逞的微笑，他突然一个挺腰，两相作用之下，巨物一下就撞到了生殖腔口。

李知勋完全受不住这等刺激，尖叫出声，完全忘了此刻是在车内，是在宿舍楼下，周围随时都会有人路过。

权顺荣抱着李知勋躺倒在座椅上，发狠地冲撞着，一时之间李知勋的雪白红润的肌肤绷紧，嘴里发出哭泣般的呻吟，淫水源源不断地沿着权顺荣的巨物从里面涌出。

alpha本就天赋异禀，一下又一下的撞击毫不留情，每一下都撞到生殖腔口，只有在发情期才会开启的生殖腔竟被撞开了。

“不……不要……”感受到到生殖腔打开的李知勋终于找回了一丝理智，压下内心想要怀孕的强烈欲望，哭泣着求饶，“会……嗯……怀孕……啊……”

权顺荣也知道alpha在omega的生殖腔里的成结怀孕的概率高达99%，即便现在不是李知勋的发情期。

但是他不敢赌那1%得可能性，现在还不是李知勋能怀孕的时候。

思及此，尽管进入生殖腔成结的欲望冲击着大脑，权顺荣仍是咬牙忍住灭顶的快感，在李知勋的生殖腔内草草地操弄几下，便往后撤了一些，不再触碰生殖腔口。

omega的春潮泛滥而出，冲击着alpha的庞然大物，权顺荣的欲火升腾到了极点，大幅度挺动腰臀，近乎猛烈地耸动，近乎粗暴地撞击，最后在李知勋的生殖腔外成结。

与此同时，alpha狠狠地咬住omega的腺体，像是猛虎咬住了猎物的的咽喉，李知勋一直抑制怕被人听到的声音瞬时拔高，身体剧烈颤栗着，前后同时高潮。

两人温存了一会儿，等李知勋从快感中回过神来，才发现座椅上一片狼藉，衣服也都不能穿了，而始作俑者却还在亲吻他的腺体。

“权顺荣！”这下，轮到omega发火了，“你看你干的好事！”

“没关系，钥匙在我这。知勋累了的话就先回去睡觉，这里我来收拾。”餍足的alpha毫不在意，“现在都凌晨三四点了，谁会看到啊？我很快就能收拾好。”

“衣服呢？！”李知勋被他只动嘴不动手的行为气的不轻，推开权顺荣的头，指着皱成一团又湿漉漉的衣服，质问道。

权顺荣挑眉，露出“我早就想到了”的表情，拿起座椅下的包，打开拉链，拿出一件干净的外套。

“所以你早有预谋？裤子呢？”李知勋气得恨不得暴打权顺荣一顿。

“不用啦！”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地用外套抱住李知勋，alpha的体型本就比omega大，宽大的外套遮到了李知勋的大腿根。

“我抱着知勋尼上去就好啦，反正现在也没人。”拉上拉链，权顺荣不等李知勋反对，打开车门抱着李知勋下车。

李知勋有气撒不出，只得由他去了。


End file.
